


Ray of Sunshine

by Takkaori



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crack, Erotic Poetry, Gift Fic, Humor, I wrote it for fun, M/M, Romance, Weirdness, it's stupid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: GD x Taeyang. Un moment privé avant un concert. Récit en vers rimés ! Comique !





	Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisCbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCbs/gifts).



> Hello, bonne année à vous !
> 
> Ce texte porte sur le groupe Big Bang et je préfère vous prévenir, c'est un exercice d'écriture, j'ai pris 1h à l'écrire ainsi qu'à le retravailler, mais ça reste sans prétention car c'est une connerie X). J'ai décidé de faire de la poésie, mais de la poésie du côté obscur de la force, et ça part loin :').
> 
> J'en profite pour dire que j'ai glissé des jeux de sens, certains vers font intentionnellement un peu ambigu et certains pronoms peuvent renvoyer à différents sujets, et y a des expressions un peu connes :p.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaira/vous amusera XD.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La couleur des cheveux verts,

Nu comme un ver, Young Bae

Voyait Ji Yong

Derrière le verre de ses fausses lunettes

Yeux aux lentilles violettes

Le dévoraient du regard,

Plus qu'aiguisé,

Lui promettant un sérieux traquenard

Alors que le Young Bae se lavait, en retard

Se savonnait, se rinçait

Hâtif, le concert approchait

Ji Yong ne trouvait rien de mieux que se faufiler à ses côtés,

Lui faisant hurler pour l'aide de dieu, ses côtes martelées,

Son sexe caressé, harponné, masturbé

Young Bae criait comme un âne

Se faisant doigter en anal

Son champ intime envahi,

Il en fallait peu pour que Young Bae jouisse

Le prenant finalement, son cul détendu comme un filament

File l'amant, Ji Yong était beaucoup plus long, tant en longueur qu'en langueur,

Sa langue et sa longueur rendaient Young Bae tapageur,

Taquines, le baisant sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'alanguisse,

Glisse entre ses cuisses, le liquide petit-suisse

Un round n'est jamais assez

Leurs ébats pourraient ne jamais cesser

Préliminaires reparties, recommencées

Tandis que Ji Yong laissait des morsures entre ses cuisses,

Avalant sa flûte,

Sans lutte,

Sa bouche –Young Bae– bruissait de hâte, s'avance sur ses désirs

Plus bavarde que lui, coquine,

Turlutte Câline

Puis nouveau soupir,

Tension hagarde,

Ji Yong le martèle à nouveau de sa lance,

Nom ridicule pour un pénis

Mais la façon dont il l'encule lui déchire l'orifice

Cette comparaison trouve raison

Dans l'état de son fion

Young Bae subit,

La mort subite de ses coups de bite

Et il jouit encore

La façon dont Ji Yong prend son corps…

Il pourrait mourir, rien que pour recevoir son sperme

Qui rend son réservoir, son cul, plein de crème

Pas anglaise, pas bonne,

Même collante et conne

Mais avec elle vient un orgasme

Qui fait oublier cet outrageant sarcasme

Ji Yong et Young Bae s'aiment

Peuvent pas le montrer sur scène

Mais dans les loges, c'est chaud bouillant

C'est tellement chaud que ça devient cramant, ils sont toujours braillant

Branlant,

Quand les autres entendent leurs cris

Ils sont découverts,

Quoiqu'ils ne le sussent,

Bien qu'ils sucent,

Tous deux sont pris

Pendant qu'ils prennent

Ce que leur amour leur assène

Ji Yong jouit en Young Bae

Il est son Bae, celui qui reçoit son jet,

En plein dans sa raie

Young Bae jouit contre le mur

Un rai blanc, très franc

Leurs corps tâchés,

Sont saccagés

Les sons de leurs murmures…

Il y aura des conséquences, fâchées

A s'en taper la tête au mur

Mais ils ont pris leur pied

Et se sont bien amusés

Cette sauterie fut ma foi magistrale

Voici les joies du sexe anal !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ose... Des avis sur ça XD ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
